1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device which controls wet weather spray and splash generated by the tires of a vehicle. More particularly, it relates to a member mounted to a fender for supporting a spray suppressant brush.
2. Description of Related Art
As a vehicle, such as a large truck, travels on a wet road surface, its tires pick up fluid from the underlying roadway. The fluid is thrown from the tires in the form of a splash or spray. When the spray strikes a solid surface on the truck, such as a mud flap or fender it is atomized and deflected outwardly as a mist or fine spray. In addition to water from the roadway, the tires can also pick up small rocks, salt, slush and other debris.
The problem of spray and other debris emanating from moving vehicles has become more apparent in recent years because traveling speeds of vehicles are progressively increasing. The amount of splash and spray produced by the vehicle increases dramatically as the speed of the vehicle increases. The spray and debris are disbursed behind the vehicle and into adjacent traffic lanes making it dangerous or hazardous to follow behind such a vehicle or making it dangerous or impossible for that vehicle to be passed by another. It also presents hazards for oncoming traffic as they pass the vehicle.
It has been found that mounting a multi-filament brush adjacent to the tire can reduce the spray emanating from the vehicle. The atomized spray is trapped within the filaments and is collected into larger droplets which drop harmlessly to the roadway rather than spraying outwardly from the vehicle. Previously, these brushes have been mounted to a vehicle fender by a plurality of fasteners, such as screws.
An example of a multi-filament spray reducing device is seen in U.S. Pat. No. 3,899,192 issued Aug. 12, 1975 to Reddaway. Multi-filament sheets are mounted within the wheel well by attaching an edge of the sheets to a support member by screws.
Various other spray reducing devices have been developed which channel the air flow around the vehicle tires directing the atomized water and other debris so that it can be condensed and fall harmlessly to the roadway. Examples of such devices are seen in U.S. Pat. No. 4,325,563 issued Apr. 20, 1982 to Brandon et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,706,981 issued Nov. 17, 1987 to Dorwart and U.S. Pat. No. 4,921,276 issued May 1, 1990 to Morin.
What is lacking in each of the known spray suppressant devices is an easy-to-install device for mounting a spray suppressant brush to a vehicle fender. In addition, the prior art devices do not provide adequate means to resist the outward force applied to the spray brush from the turbulent air exiting the wheel well.